


come here (but don't hurt me)

by SilverMangooo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because I was listening to Rosy at 6 AM, F/F, Flower metaphors, It works either way it's all up to u bro, Maybe lol idk prolly wrote this for my idiot self, One-Shot, Romance, Trust Issues, ambiguous pov, angst but not really, hyewon, love and heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMangooo/pseuds/SilverMangooo
Summary: You have so much love to give, but you know you can’t keep hurting yourself. It doesn’t work that way.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	come here (but don't hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> trying a different writing style from my usual (now that i have all the time in the world lmao)

Heartbreak upon heartbreak. Her pillowcase began to smell like salty tears no matter how many times she changed it. She’d like to think it was a curse placed upon her because she fucked up in her past life. (The universe is beautiful but so,  _ so _ cruel). Maybe she was just bad at love - a skill she could never acquire even if she trained her whole life for it. 

Being thrown away like a rag doll time and time again? Draining. 

Her fist-sized heart could only endure so much. 

No longer having your guard down? Great. 

It wasn’t long until people became intimidated. She could be walking and those blocking her way would move to the side, out of her vision. The sudden transformation didn’t go unnoticed. Not when her looks could actually kill; with eyes resembling cold silver steel, and her body bearing invisible poisonous thorns - one touch was all it took. (But deep down, her heart remained the same. It was still as red as a rose, pieced back together with the fragile petals that fell along the way). 

She enjoyed being so untouchable, almost powerful. 

But if there was one thing that pierced through her icy exterior, it was when the person she was pining for for so long wouldn’t approach her. It was as if they were waltzing across the room. Except they weren’t in each others’ arms. Each step forward causes the other to step back like magnets of the same poles facing each other, never meeting. 

Though that wasn’t the case for long. 

The universe had plans and destiny was finally in her favor, for eventually  _ she _ was approaching her. Hesitantly but definitely no longer stepping away. Once those faint steps became louder, she found her cracked heart slowly getting unconstricted by infinite vines and the room smelled of a fresh garden after a rainy day and a bunch of sweet roses. 

It was the moment she was waiting for. 

Soft hands that haven’t seen a day of painful labor embraced hers with so much love and care, despite the sharp thorns seeping through the other's gentle skin. While she had only begun opening up again, it didn’t mean she let her guard down completely. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn’t. 

The feeling resembled first love. New, in a way that was unpredictable and undoubtedly deceptive. 

_ I like you, I really do and I thank the stars for letting you gravitate towards me. But I have to be cautious _ .  _ I can’t end up broken again. _

“Please don’t hurt me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> shortest thing i've ever written lol congratulations if you made it this far! let me know what you think/feel/just talk to me, stimulate my Brain pls- 
> 
> as always, find me on:  
> -twitter: @hyejubit  
> -cc: @hyejuju 
> 
> stay safe and healthy! <3


End file.
